The New Witch In Town
by Toxic-tempest
Summary: In all honesty, when was the last time you cared about a witch? See, no one does. No one cares if we're good. And when your friends figure it out, you'd be amazed how fast they would be to turn on you. You can't trust anyone, really. Being a witch is involuntary. Once you're discovered that you're wolf among the sheep, they will come after you. No matter what. They will hurt you...
1. Chapter 1

Well...

I'm definitely not the first to say this, far from it, in fact.

But, I don't want to die. Atleast not today. And not by a DWMA student's hand. No. I'm not going to die by a damn child's hand. I'm a witch kid. I'm not a human. I wish I was, but, I'm not. I used to be a DWMA student, then they threw me away. I hate them. I want burn it to the ground. Not to mention that the people who have come to end my life used to my friends. Friends that fed me, clothed me, told me stories, and knew me as a person.

Does it really matter if I'm a witch?

All I want to do is help!

It's like segregation.

Blacks and whites may be equal, but, no race, no age, no one cares about witches. Even if we're children or if we're old women, no one cares about us. They resent us for being nothing more than who we are. I'm sorry for being me, old friends. Forgive me for being born! I'm sorry that I exist! I wish that you will understand if I can't be like you!

I held myself in a stone corner by Onrecht Street, bleeding out as Maka stood above me, wielding Soul as I found myself regaining some fight left. "So, you're gonna kill me just because I'm a witch? Don't you have three witches with you? Why haven't you killed them? Is it because I'm new? Or is it because you're scared? You're scared because I'm a murderer, just like you. I'm a threat to your sanity. I'm a terrifying new specimen, right? Is it that?" I snickered, wiping my eyes as I tried keeping my tears back. She looked down at me in disgust. She sneered and I kept my smugness as she dropped Soul in confusion. I stood right back up, and started laughing as she said my name. "Francis Voss. Is that your real name?" she asked. I shook my head,"Envy Matryoshka...Thugs love tacky names. So, are you gonna kill me or what, Maka? I understand if you do. Because you know, I totally want to be a witch." I pulled a bit of blood from my existing wounds to perform a spell.

As that was going on, everyone one else was arriving to help pin me down. Kid and his weapons, Black-Star and his girlfriend/weapon, then came Crona. I watched as he looked down at me, but, he's a murderer and a witch! They accept him because of his mother being insane! They have no pity even though I've suffered much more than he has! My mother killed herself in front of me when I was four, and he killed his. My father killed my sister, took the money, let me starve and threw me on the streets. I've been shot, tortured, used, and I have been alone since I was four. My whole life has been one lie after another.

He's no better than me.

None.

It made me so angry. So goddamn angry. I screamed in anguish, beating my fists repeatedly against the cobblestone. "It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screeched, the ground cracking beneath me as everyone looked on in confusion and pity. "What isn't fair, Envy?!" Maka screamed back at me. "You keep him! You keep Crona and you have came to kill me! What have I done other than be born?! Maybe it's for Kid, keeping the group at a symmetrical number!" I weeped, my tears of green blood rushing down my cheeks. "You lied to us!" Kid responded. "And you haven't?! You haven't lied, not even a white lie?" I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut in anger. He was silent. I wiped my eyes and wobbled to my feet. "Who are you to judge me because I was scared?!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, looking up at the moonless night, and let my rage-filled adrenaline screams line the sky like a lament of the damned. "What have I done, godless world?! Why is all my happiness stripped away from me?!" I let out as everyone inched closer. I held my head in my palms as I fell to my knees as the cops drove up and the town watched on in interest about the little witch boy, Envy.

My old friends left me there. They just left me, along with the cops and the rest of the world. Tsubaki atleast cried and hesitated on leaving me. She would've came back for me if it wasn't for Maka and Kid pulling her back. She was always my favorite of the eight people. She really loved people and valued their lives.

Of all things, I found a girl around my age, crying from starvation. "I'm Envy Matryoshka, and I'm the phobia witch," I introduced as she sniffed,"Let me help you, ma'am. I mean no harm." "I take nothing from witches like you!" she screeched. "I get it. You're scared. But, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've already done it. Besides, not all witches are bad. Just a good 98 percent are," I gulped, and picked the frail girl up from the garbage home she made. She fell asleep as I carried her to my place. It was a parking garage, but, an abandoned one with a junkyard near by. So I made it a wooden home with a bed of three mattresses, and six blankets.

When I next woke up, it was to a gun rested next to my temple. The girl from last night was still asleep next to me. I knew the gun too well. It was Kid. Kid and his girls, ready to finish me off.

Like I give a good goddamn. He can try to kill me all he wants.

Try.

Because if you're fighting a personification of your fears, I can't guarantee your soul's safety.

(A/N: I am going to make him the antagonist. I wanted to try to capture the DWMA from a witch's point of view. ALSO, I'm not going to be OCxCharacter. It's just all the antagonists are dead in Soul Eater anime. **SPOILER!** I have read the manga and I know that the antagonists are trapped on the moon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks For The Memories

***When I next woke up, it was to a gun rested next to my temple. The girl from last night was still asleep next to me. I knew the gun too well. It was Kid. Kid and his girls, ready to finish me off.

Like I give a good goddamn. He can try to kill me all he wants.

Try.

Because if you're fighting a personification of your fears, I can't guarantee your soul's safety.***

"Blow my brains out, Kid. Because all your fears will come to life if you hesitate," I sneered. He looked at me in confusion, like he was surprised at my response. He dropped the guns loose from his hands and looked at me. I had him right where I needed him. I picked his chin up, so he was level with me. We came face-to-face, and then the silence between us was cut off by blood flying through the air. My blood. It was a simple gunshot to the stomach. He left me bleeding out, carrying the girl from last night on his shoulders.

I was all alone again.

I always knew that I'd die alone.

The only reason why people are going to come to my funeral is to make sure I stay dead. No one's gonna cry or give it second thought. I'll be another one of the forgotten.

No. No. No. No! I can't give up! I must rise against this...I must! I'm not going out like this! Not today, not now, and not until I'm good and goddamn ready to! I will carry on, and they will not treat me as lesser!

"Kid!" I yelled, crying in anguish. He stopped, and looked behind him to see me walking towards him in pain. "You never give up, do you?" he sighed. "Right!" I giggled, giving him a thumbs-up. He face-palmed and shot at me. "I'm a DWMA student, and DWMA students never give up!" I cheered. "You shouldn't be allowed to compare yourself to my father's school! You are an asymmetrical disgrace!" he scowled, knocking me off my feet with a kick, then firing at me repeatedly. I loosened and shrunk myself into water so no shots could injure me.

There was a problem with this. He had a mason jar and my water-form was so small that I fit in there. Patti carried me in her hat, and she asked me to make giraffes in the water. I made a few giraffes grazing on a peaceful terrain. She giggled, and Liz took mason jar me into her hands. I kept trying to transform back, but, I realized couldn't. There were two mason jars. The one Liz is holding is my upper half. And the jar Kid has is my lower half.

I decided to stay quiet until Kid, Liz, and Patti were finished taking me to wherever they were taking me. Maybe if I was cooperative, they'd let me have my legs back. Probably. They weren't that cruel...

Were they?

No! They came to get me back, because they regret pushing me away. Tsubaki is gonna cook for us, Soul is going to play X-Box as Maka studies. Black-Star will start a riot about being god. Patti will make origami giraffes, and then Liz will go shopping. Kid is going to freak out about the house being asymmetrical by a few inches, then Crona is going to comfort him. Ragnorok is going to agree with him and make him feel bad.

Just the same old stuff. Nothing too scary, nothing too wierd. Just the normal antics...they'll all be happy to see me, and then everything will be okay.

Everything will be okay...

I saw us approaching the DWMA and my nerves started getting worked up. We strode up the stairs, and then we got 88888887th step with exhaustion. "I'm so thirsty!" Liz sighed, about to take a sip of me. "No!" Kid said, snatching my jar away from her. "Shit! Sorry Envy!" Liz squeaked. "It's okay, no offense taken!" I replied cheerfully. Kid walked in, and poured me back into one jar.

I broke out, and walked with them like a civilized person. I heard a girl behind me start giggling, and I smiled at her. Kid slapped my head forward, and I stepped on his shoe. "Aren't you a bit scared?" Liz asked, looking down at me. "Not really. See if you guys tried to hurt me, you couldn't. Because you've hurt me until the point where all you can go is up," I responded. "Oh," she said, slightly pained by my response.

"No, all you've done is threaten the safety of my friends and family. You have no clue of pain, witch," Kid sniped. "No clue of pain, my ass," I remarked, slightly smirking,"You have friends and a family. Mine were taken away from me, each and every time I had something remotely close to it. You, my sir, have no idea what the rock bottom is. And therefore have no right to say that I haven't." "You're a witch, witches can't understand that sort of care," he sneered. "Who fed you that?" I asked, provoking him. "My father," he replied, sort like he was almighty. I broke into laughter,"I see! You haven't got an identity away from the DWMA. It's because that's all you've ever known. You believe everything he tells you with undying loyalty. Very naïve."

He threw a punch at me and I dodged it with accuracy. He tossed a kick at my legs, and I stepped out of the way. As he kept trying to punch, kick, or anything slightly violent, Maka walked up to us. "Maka!" I giggled, hugging her. She tossed a book into my head and screamed her usual phrase. She then attacked me with Soul.

She went for my feet, and I jumped on top of Soul. He yelled at me walking on him, and I explained to him why. He still was yelling at me for stepping on him as Maka was swatting him around at me crazily. I couldn't exit anywhere without her or Kid catching me.

I take that back.

I can fly! I just need for her draw some major blood on my back while I'm on Soul. I let her hit me in the back with Soul's pole, and it didn't draw any blood at all. She finally hit with the blade in the back. I now needed to wait for her to swing Soul at my feet. A few minutes of dodging passed, and she swung Soul at my feet.

Now's my chance! I stood unbalanced on Soul's blade, then I got some momentum. I could feel some wings form and I was in flight. I was only four feet from the floor, but it worked, speed wise. I sped out of the DWMA, and I knew that Kid wasn't taking me into the DWMA for a reunion. They all were after me, and not for a good reason.

I just wanted a friend...

Someone who cares about if I lived or died.

Well, fuck that!

I'm gonna burn the DWMA down!

I am Envy Matryoshka, the phobia witch, why should need someone that will only slow me down? I know why, because I'm weak and I'm scared. I just need to find someone. Anyone.


	3. A Bad Dream's Climax and Filament

Filament

I had a dream I never wished seeing...

I was standing in a completely white room. Except for there was blood dirtying the beautiful serenity of the scene. Bodies littered the floor. Maka and friends laid mangled beyond any and all identification. I bent to look at them, examining their deaths. Maka must've put up a fight, says her bruises and strains. There were lots of stabbings to the stomach, and someone must've mutilated her insides, as they were laying closely to her body. I shivered and shut her empty, staring, glassed-over eyes. Soul didn't put up a fight, or was caught by surprise. He still wore a shocked facial expression, holding his stomach in his hands, petrified with horror. I gulped and moved over to the next scene. Tsubaki and Black-Star. Tsubaki was alive and still holding Black-Star as he laid dead in her arms. She rocked back and forth, crying as she held his lifeless corpse. His eyes were gouged out and his throat slit. The following was the symmetry trio. Kid was in a noose, eyes and middle fingers missing. Patti and Liz were hard to tell apart, both presumably raped. By a gunshot wound to the head, I think Patti was killed by Liz in order to escape further pain. Liz wasn't fully unclothed, and her death was unclear. Next was Crona and Ragnorok, both missing their heads. I stood at the ending of the room, a gored butterfly knife in my hand.

I woke up in a sweat finding myself still caring about them. I looked up at the sky of black, and I remembered what my mother always used say to me when I had bad dreams or any trouble. "When you're lost, here I am, forever with your soul, waiting high above you patiently like the shining moon," she giggled, her eyes always purple and sober as she uttered it out. The moon shone brightly above me, and I could just about make out a figure sitting on its pointed nose, like a...like a person was sitting on the moon. The next thing was what I passed off as madness. "Envy," a familiar voice cooed. I looked behind me, above me, beside me, below me. Nowhere. "Now, now! If you can't find me then I am ashamed," the seductive voice gingerly teased. The next thing was breath on my neck, and then a bittersweet kiss to the cheek. I shuddered as she slowly made her way to my lips. Right as I was about to kiss her, I backed away, looking at her. I analyzed her from head-to-toe, and then I swindled her in for it. During the kiss, I sent my poison down her throat. I beat her to it, and she choked after our lip-locking. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she screeched, coughing a spider carcass into her hand.

"Just sending a few poisons..." I smirked, grabbing her hand in my own. "You..you aren't human?" she squeaked, fearing my answer. "Hell no. I'm the Phobia witch. And you, Witch of Love, are my slave. Nice to finally meet you, Lust," I replied smugly. She quaked, and fell to the ground. "Here are some rules. I don't get called any names, you don't ignore me, and we don't hurt each other. See I need you and you need me. Comprende?" I stated, and her jaw hit the floor. "You don't want anything sexual or physical...?" she squealed. I looked down at her with a laugh,"I just need revenge, then my physical desires can be fulfilled." I put my thumb under her chin and forced her crying eyes to stare into mine. "I promise to you, Lust, that I will not hurt you. You just have to help me. Then you are safe," I vowed, holding her close. She swallowed and nodded. "Sir," she gulped. "Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old!" I replied. She nodded and continued her question,"Why is it me?" "You tried to get me first and I happened to know your kind like the back of my hand. You go in for a kiss from there you infiltrate your poisons. I got you off guard and played your game," I smirked,"Your first mission is enrolling in the DWMA. You will give me a new look and a new voice. You will enroll with me and we will take them down from the epicenter." I took my hand in hers and looked up at the sky, almost nostalgically. I giggled and the sadistic moon almost winked back at me in approval.

They are going to feel my pain sevenfold, and it will be unbearable.

I can ruin them and get revenge...

Revenge for my mother...

Revenge for me...

Revenge...!


	4. Overnight Rendevous

The Overnight Rendezvous

Lust has this idea of bringing the Gluttony, Sloth, Vanity, Greed, and Wrath witches in on taking the DWMA down.

I have to admit it, it's goddamn clever. But, the hell if I have to work with Greed! She loves money way too much, takes too long, and is too easily angered! I also have _quite_ the history with her.

She's my ex-girlfriend, as of two months ago. I was about to get on my knees and marry her when she left me a Lichtenberg figure running across my foot to the left side of my face. In other words, she got so angry at me that she struck me with lightning. I fucking _hate_ her.

Apparently I didn't have a choice on bringing Greed into this. We checked into a rundown hotel called De'Ath under the names of Yvne, and around three hours later I found my ex begging for entrance.

"Envy, please," she croaked. I laughed for a second,"No." "Remember when we were about to get married? Wasn't that a happy time for us?" Greed wept weakly on her knees. "It was great until you left me for the dead, bleeding on the stairs of the DWMA, lightning running through my veins!" I smirked, pointing to my facial scarrings. "Sorry isn't enough, and I know that. I just want you to know that even I have regrets!" she sobbed into my knees. There was eerie sickening silence. It throbbed in the air like death. "Stand up," I demanded. "Huh?" she sniveled. "Get the fuck off of your knees, bitch!" I hissed, venom in my words. She did exactly that, fearing as I grabbed her. I pulled her in for a kiss, and she was petrified. "Don't kiss back, Greed!" Lust cried, but it was too late. She realized it five seconds in, but that was badly timed.

Two down, four to go.

Pride ran inside the room, trying to regurgitate it out of her system. I feel guilty, knowing how much I loved her and she loved me.

Loved.

I had images popping back in my head of her, each kiss, the times she said,"I love you," and meant it and-_Jesus fucking Christ_! I sunk against the bed in a ball of regret as she sat in anger next to me. I was crying into a pillow as she laid next to me. The next thing I knew, she was forcing me into lap. "So, the DWMA figured you out, didn't they?" she said, soothing me. I nodded. "You wanna get them back, right? Is it because you hate the school or is it the people? Why don't you just go after them, and not the school?" she sighed, brushing the hair from my face. It was the people, but, they are ready to lose everything-!

"They need each other to function and that academy holds them together in a pact. You have to hit the epicenter for the earthquake to unfold. The rest will be like dominoes, all falling in a line of agony," I said, breaking the silence. "Poetic as usual, I see. That was always attractive," she giggled. "Whatever," I smiled back. "So, is your new boyfriend better than me?" I asked, jealous. "He's great," she forced. "No, really. Don't lie. I know you better than you know yourself," I sighed. "He's a good looking idiot with a huge amount of money," she heaved, shoving her face into a pillow. "I'll steal the money for you," I shrugged, wiping her face. "Pssh! I-I love him a-any-anyway!" she uttered nervously. "Quit your lying. You know that I'll kill him for his money. I've done it before and it won't hurt me to do it again," I concluded. "Hey, Envy," she sighed,"Show me where I hurt you." I raised up my shirt and pants, kicking off my shoes. She swallowed, seeing the damage she did.

At around 1:00 in the morning I woke up to a gust of wind. I flew out of bed to find a sword about to hack Lust's head off in her sleep. "Oh hell no!" I screeched, knocking the assailant on their ass. "Witches can be slain by gods like me! No need for the assistance!" Black-Star, the assailant, blabbed. "No, that's my friend! She's a civilian named Des Ire!" I lied, knocking Tsubaki out of his hands, her form deteriorating into a human against the floor. "She's not even the target, Black-Star!" Tsubaki passively fussed,"You have the wrong room, too." I saw Greed wake up, rising as I fought off a pissed Black-Star. Greed came to my side and she pulled me back to bed. "Who's that, Envy?" Tsubaki giggled. "My ex," I said, blushing. "She looks alot like Kid's girlfriend. Her name's Ava," Tsubaki smiled. "She's Wendy," I lied. "She's very beautiful, and I hope you get back together. Now, we have some business to attend to," Black-Star said while hopping out the window.

I made Greed spill who she was with. She's been enrolled at the DWMA looking for me when she caught herself in a relationship with Death The Kid. She goes by Ava Rice, her pseudonym. The whole time she was looking for me and I was trying to run from her.

What is wrong with me?!

I have four amazing friends with undying loyalty; Greed, Tsubaki, Crona, and Lust! Every time I hurt, there is always this conscience nagging at me! I think I'm gonna die like this. Everything will be okay. Everything will be alright. If I can get away from this...I can save my worthless life!

The next morning, Greed scrambled away to the DWMA, and she made me use a spell that turned me into a teenage boy with red hair and grey eyes. I apparently was her childhood friend, and I was enrolling in the DWMA. I was a weapon, twin-blade named Zero. This sorta made me laugh, because y'know there's poor ole Hiro. Hiro with an "H." Then again, she did make it up on the spot. Of all the things to forget-the most important part of keeping me from my real identity.

"Ava, mind if I speak with umm..." Kid started, looking at me suspiciously. "Zero," I reminded, slightly unamused at his obvious carelessness. He took me by the arm and put me against a wall. "What are you doing to me?" I asked nervously, sweating. _Don't say any names, don't say any names_. "Look, Zero. I will not have you near my Ava. Childhood friend or not, I do not trust you," he sneered. "You just met me, of course you can't trust me! That's completely normal!" I humored, struggling against him. "I have soul perception, and you seem a bit on the dark side! In fact, your soul looks like a witch's!" he hissed. "It does, now?" Ava (Greed) giggled, hugging us. He loosened up, and the two of them kissed. A pang of jealousy hit me directly in the stomach. _My_ girlfriend and that _fucking _ass! Damn it!

As that was going on, I found out that Lust was the new receptionist. The whole reason why Lust is extremely important is that she can bend or shade souls. Even those with soul perception can't see through it. So, I snuck out of Stein's dissections and went to have my soul shaded over. I got caught by Maka and Kid. There was a meister's brunch, and they went to it. And apparently, the main office is on the way to the brunch.

"So, Hero, I thought you were a weapon," Maka said with slight a scoff. "I have medicine I have to take at lunch, so Stein gave me directions to the main office. That's why I'm out of class," I shrugged, lying through my teeth. "What kind of medicine?" Kid inquired. "Some antibiotics, I have really bad allergies in a dry climate," I bluffed. "Odd," Kid stated, and let me go to the office.

Lust was in a very...revealing outfit. It left hardly any imagination. "Zero, my boy. Come here," she cooed. I strolled on with her, and we sat in the secluded room, ready to go through with it. "It might hurt, but, it's worth it," she whispered fearfully, setting me on the bed, lifting my shirt to where she could inject the reagents first, then she could in for the spell, and the end! She gave the shot, and I could feel myself getting faint. She said some kind of wierd incantation, and then I went out in a cold sweat. Light spilled into my vision and the next thing I knew I saw momma.

What is this?

Death?

Did a stupid spell really end me?


End file.
